kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
Micromax
, but I have more hitpoints."]] Micromax is one of the forms that the title character in the game ''Kid Chameleon can turn into — a humanoid fly who can stick to walls and get into tight spaces. Profile Description Micromax is essentially a miniature version of Kid, with white t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. The differences are the dark head with large faceted eyes, and the two ever-flapping green wings sticking out of his back, even though he cannot fly. When grabbing a Micromax helmet, someone (the Kid?) will laugh in the background. Micromax US Manual.PNG|US/EU manual sketch Micromax JP Manual.PNG|Japanese manual illustration Abilities Micromax's speciality is to cling to vertical walls, and jump from them, essentially being able to climb upwards. This ability is also a lifesaver when you miss a jump, or fall into a spiked pit with no way out. When touching a wall, you will initially remain still, but slowly begin to slide down. You continue to slide until you jump from the wall, or reattach to it by pressing away and then towards it. Because he is smaller than the other characters (being 1x1 blocks instead of the usual 2x1) he can get into many cramped places others cannot. He also fits in between the spikes fired by the shooter blocks. When switching from or losing this helmet, you must be careful not to have any blocks above you, or the game will consider you crushed when you grow from your height of one block to two blocks. This can happen especially when getting a new helmet from a P-block, if you jump to catch the helmet in the air. Movement Micromax walks and runs slower than the other characters, but jumps at the same speed. This means that jumping is the fastest method of traveling for him. The jump being faster than the walking speed is a bit hard to get used to and as a result makes Micromax tricky to handle. Appearances Stage 1 * Under Skull Mountain 2 (secret) * Sinister Sewers * The Crystal Crags 1 * Stormwalk Mountain Stage 2 * Pyramids of Peril * Madmaze Mountain * The Deadly Skyscrapers * Stairway to Oblivion * Coral Blade Grotto * Elsewhere 8 * Elsewhere 10 Stage 3 * The Cliffs of Illusion (secret) * Wind Castles 2 * Blizzard Mountain * Caves of Ice * The Nightmare Peaks 1 * Elsewhere 12 * Elsewhere 13 * Elsewhere 16 Stage 4 * The Crypt * Secrets in the Rocks * Ice God's Vengeance * Alien Isle (secret) * The Final Marathon * Plethora * Elsewhere 19 * Elsewhere 26 Trivia * Micromax is so versatile as a helmet that you can collect one in Stairway to Oblivion, and theoretically carry it all the way to the end of the game. * Bouncing off an enemy while clinging to a wall will give Micromax a gigantic boost! * While ducking as Micromax or Juggernaut, the screen will scroll down one additional pixel every time you decelerate to zero speed. Category:Helmets